


First Night

by Diana924



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, p0rn fest promt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avevano deciso che quella notte sarebbe stata la loro prima notte insieme</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

Avevano deciso che quella notte sarebbe stata la loro prima notte insieme. La lady sua madre era perennemente al capezzale di Bran e il lord loro padre passava ogni giorno con il re. Quanto alle loro sorelle erano troppo impegnate per badar loro.

  
Fu facile quindi per Jon raggiungerlo nella sua stanza, certo che nessuno li avrebbe scoperti. Robb lo attendeva e prima che chiudesse la porta c’era stato il tempo solo per un bacio.  
Fu difficile spogliarsi perché ognuno cercava la bocca dell’altro ma alla fine erano seminudi sul letto di Robb.

  
Jon lo baciò famelico e sentì con piacere le mani di suo fratello tra i capelli. Non doveva pensare a quello altrimenti si sarebbe tirato indietro e ora era troppo tardi, a giudicare dal gemito di Robb quando la sua mano sfiorò la sua erezione. Suo fratello era eccitato, ed era stato grazie a lui.  
Scese con la lingua, senza interrompere quel sensuale massaggio, con suo fratello che ormai gemeva completamente in sua balia.

Quando sostituì la sua bocca alla mano Robb gemette più forte e senza delicatezza gli spinse con forza la testa, avrebbe riso se non fosse stato impegnato in altro. Quando sentì che suo fratello era sul punto di raggiungere il piacere fece per spostarsi ma Robb gli tenne la testa; e si ritrovò quel liquido in bocca. Doveva inghiottire, ora avevano passato il limite, e così fece, per poi baciare Robb che accolse quel bacio con abbandono.

  
" Voltati " gli sussurrò, e suo fratello gli obbedì, ancora intontito dal piacere.  
Robb avrebbe dovuto sentire dolore quando Jon entrò dentro di lui, doveva sentirlo, ma non sentì niente. Forse perché Jon si stava prendendo ancora cura della sua erezione, o forse erano i baci che lasciava sulla sua schiena. Sentì soltanto un leggero fastidio, e poi Jon si mosse.

  
Le mani del suo fratellastro erano su i suoi fianchi e lui aveva la testa sepolta tra i cuscini anche per non far sentire i gemiti di puro piacere che uscivano dalle sue labbra. Jon lo baciò mentre intensificava i movimenti e Robb pensò che sarebbe morto in quel momento di pura estasi.  
L’orgasmo fu un esplosione e quasi non si accorse di Jon che ancora spingeva dentro di lui, prima che lo baciasse dolcemente e si riversasse dentro di lui.

  
Quello era il paradiso si disse Jon, tra le cosce di Robb e con suo fratello che giaceva sotto di lui, anche se quella sarebbe stata la loro prima e unica notte come amanti.


End file.
